


What the Water Gave Us

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Sex, Smut, more smut, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Propunk shower time... what more is there to say. Things get real after said shower as similarities scare Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Water Gave Us

Scoffing at her phone Sarah tucked it into her back pocket with slight difficulty thanks to the tightness of the jeans she wore. Small sacrifices. The message she had received was ignored with haste. Duncan really needed to realize that even on her high and mighty throne she couldn’t control Sarah. 

Disappointing day at the office. I truly am surrounded by idiots. Taking a long shower, I’ll see you when I’m done. Wait for my call. - RD

Sarah had no idea why she felt the need to sign her texts. Aside from the obvious contact display phones of this decade had, nobody else would speak to Sarah like Rachel did.

Wait for my call. Arrogant bitch.

She was no housewife, no booty call and would not be sitting at home waiting to jump like a lapdog when Queen Rachel deemed it fit. Sarah was already on her way to Rachel’s place. She used the keycard she had swiped from the ever lovely Troy to enter the building, there was no point getting a door key to the apartment, Rachel changed the locks at regular intervals in a pathetic attempt to keep Sarah at bay. Sarah who had been picking locks as long as she could tie her laces.

Letting herself in and closing the door without the hint of a sound she tread carefully through the apartment she had become too familiar with. She was going to use Rachel’s continuous underestimation to get the drop on her. 

Sarah could hear the unmistakable high-powered splash of a shower, at least she didn’t have to worry about being the silent assassin, the water would mask her approach. Shrugging out of her jacket she dumped it on the kitchen counter. Rachel always hung it up. Kicking off her shoes she moved into the bedroom and ducked out of her shirt, unzipped her pants and shimmed out of them leaving them in a pile on the floor. She hadn’t bothered with a bra or underwear knowing when she left the loft she wasn’t going to be in any sort of garments for long. 

The steam was snaking its way out of the bathroom, tendrils just breaking the boundary of the bathroom door. Rachel had either been in there for an age or the water was painfully hot. Sarah guessed the latter. Standing out of sight next to the frame she risked a glance and her mouth ran dry. Rachel had her back to Sarah, the condensation had misted the glass as such that she couldn’t get a clear image of the body waiting for her. It was tantalizing, she could make out the curve of Rachel’s hips, Sarah touched her own. Rachel’s hands moved along her neck to rub soapy lather into her head, Sarah subconsciously rubbed the base of her neck. She wasn’t usually one for such control but the scene spanned in front of her was worth the momentary pause. 

How narcissistic was it to be memorized by Rachel’s body?

Sarah shook her head, dragging herself to present matters. She would blame the steam for the haze that had filled her mind. 

The tiles of the bathroom were icy on Sarah’s bare feet she took the shower door in hand and slide it open, stepping inside and letting it shut behind her. Rachel didn’t give her the satisfaction of instantly wheeling around but the minuscule fraction of a head turn. 

 

Sarah stood smirking in the spray of water that came when you weren’t directly under the jet. It was dampening her hair leaving visible drops on the otherwise dry locks.

The sigh Rachel exhaled had Sarah holding her own breath. 

She preempted the strike as Rachel set to bring a fearsome hand across her clones face. Sarah Rachel’s arm in her hand before she could make contact. They faced off. Daring each other to make the next move. 

Sarah quirked her eyebrow slightly and with Rachel’s arm still in her grasp she pressed her lips to the skin of her wrist. She made the polite decision to ignore the attempted attack on accounts of her stealthy approach. 

Rachel seemed caught in two minds, to dismiss Sarah as quickly as she had arrived, or to make the most of her appearance. It would benefit Rachel more to use Sarah in whatever way she saw fit.

“That was out of line, Sarah”

God, there was something about the way Rachel asserted her dominance of Sarah that sent shudders through the unruly clone. It was a dominance that like to flit between both of them. Sarah’s displays of assertion were sporadic and varied in nature. When they did strike they caught Rachel off guard. 

“Yeah, but I can help you get those... hard to reach places”

She shouldered Rachel back to the wall which gave her enough room to let the water soak her. It was close to scolding, that didn’t surprise her, it suited Rachel. Sarah turned the heat down a tad, the water cooled down but the temperature between them was just beginning to rise. 

Running her hands through her own thick hair she lifted it off her face and brushed it back out of the way as the water started to weigh it down. Damp curls sticking to her neck. Clones had never looked more similar than this moment, both soaked through, hair not being a factor in the aesthetics, it was haunting really. It probably appealed to Rachel, her attraction to herself would be roused in this. 

“Turn around”

Sarah was giving the orders this evening. Rachel’s expression was that of challenge.

“Rachel...”

No point in arguing, she took Rachel by the shoulders and thrust her face first against the glass. Rachel’s words always held weight, Sarah’s actions did the same.

Rachel’s usually sandy hair was darker with the wetness, it had also lengthened, Sarah having to brush it off the clones shoulders to the nape of her neck. Her hands trailed up from the small of Rachel’s back to her neck, marveling at the droplets of water beading on the tanned skin. The proclone coughed in impatience, she’d never voice desire for Sarah. 

Sarah sank down to waist level and kissed a path up the vertebrae of Rachel’s back, her hands following the curve of her hips as the power in her legs easily raised her up. She could feel Rachel melting into the glass, using it to cool herself down. She would have given anything to see the view against the glass from the other side. Running fingers along Rachel’s shoulders she purred into her neck. 

“See, this is a far better way to relax after a crappy day. Miss.Duncan”

She felt the tremble in Rachel’s body, Sarah knew full well that it made Rachel implode when she used that title of hers.

The water was running down Sarah’s back soothing her yet stirring heat deep within. 

Rachel tried to turn herself to face Sarah but she was not done with her clone just yet. Taking her hand and twisting their fingers together she slammed them into the glass. 

“Let’s get it straight, Rachel. You are not the boss tonight. Embrace it.”

Sarah bit her neck but the fight was not out of Rachel yet. She straightened her arms, her body pressing flush to her clone causing the water to spray off and mist against Sarah’s face. In retaliation Sarah just bit down harder, her teeth breaking the sink by a few millimeters. 

Rachel gasped but her resolve broke. 

She flipped them around a perfect 180 degrees, her hand coiling around Sarah’s throat. The pressure forcing Sarah’s head back to a slight tilt. The defiance in them both ensured neither broke eye-contact. Rachel’s index finger and thumb slotted under the hinge of Sarah’s jaw effectively trapping it shut. At least that gave them a few seconds of silence. Her nails dug into the skin just above Sarah’s carotid, the pulse tangible through her fingers.

“When will you learn, Sarah.”

She gave a slow, disappointed shake of her head, watching as Sarah resisted the reflex to try and draw breath.

With her free hand, Rachel swept the hair back that had shifted out of place thanks to Sarah.

“Here’s how this works now. I don’t do relaxing”

She spat the last word. Sarah couldn’t stop her eyes from taking in everything that Rachel was, especially with the way the water enhanced the light. 

“My eyes are up here, Sarah. Could you not be a teenage boy for 30 seconds? So you’re going to fuck me and then you’re going to leave.”

She finally released her grasp, Sarah felt herself twitch when Rachel cursed. She stretched out her neck. Rachel admired the rash red and white hand print she had left behind. 

Sarah flew across the shower a guiding but forceful hand to Rachel’s toned abdomen, still catching her breath but trying to be subtle so Rachel didn’t catch on. She changed the angle and setting of the shower head, the water jetted in more of an umbrella to cover them both. Not that Rachel needed the extra wetness.

Her hand slipped between Rachel’s legs, fingers dipping inside without hesitation. There were so many comments about how wet she was to make but she managed to stay herself. She curled them back on themselves as she pulled out and repeated the motion over and over again, relentless in her slamming of into Rachel. Rachel moaned and it shattered Sarah, it always did. It was the ultimate loss of control for the proclone, being so in command of her feelings, Sarah must be pretty fucking good with her hands to illicit such reactions.

“I love when you moan for me”

She chewed her lip as she remembered she hadn’t kissed Rachel yet. Sarah leaned in, balancing herself carefully so she could maintain her momentum she imposed a blistering kiss on Rachel who was raking her nails across Sarah’s chest. The warm water of the shower had reddened Sarah’s skin slightly, making the marks appear white at first before they shifted into a dark shade of red. 

“Harder, S-Sarah”

Oh the stutter was the sweetest poison. 

Stopping herself completely Sarah winked and reached up on her toes to unhook the shower head. Changing the setting to a single power jet of water and turning the temperature down.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Exactly what you asked me to.”

Sarah quickly countered.

Hooking Rachel’s thigh over her arm she held it strong against the cool tiles, giving her unrestricted access. Good thing the clones were flexible.

Sarah aimed the jet of water at Rachel’s clit and made sure she was strongly rooted to the ground. The physical reaction was beyond belief sometimes. 

“Jesus Christ...”

Rachel bucked and writhed against the wall, if Sarah wasn’t holding her in place she would have fought away from the pleasure. It was insanely intense, she couldn’t have done this on her own accord. There were great benefits to having Sarah Manning in ones bed... or shower so be the case.

Staying strong Sarah continued to pleasure Rachel, she had never seen such strong impulses from her clone. It was riveting to witness. 

Deciding Rachel had enjoyed herself enough, she reconnected the shower to its holder and basked in the desperate groan Rachel left out, clearly after more.  
“If you weren’t such a bitch I’d show you more tricks like that”

Sarah crashed against Rachel again, such a force of nature. Her fingers picked up where the shower left off. 

She had learned to read Rachel’s body in when they were fucking. Her clone wasn’t exactly vocal aside from the moans she couldn’t contain. She wouldn’t beg Sarah not to stop. Occasionally she’d make demands, which Sarah complied to in most instances. 

Rachel’s core muscles was tensing, Sarah could see as her stomach flexed. Her hands rested on Sarah’s shoulders contracted around the flesh. Sarah rubbed harder but had a better idea. Her arm shot out and it was her turn to claim the power. He fingers tightened around Rachel’s neck, now she would feel what Sarah did. She would be more helpless because she was still being nudged closer and closer to her orgasm. 

The fight in Rachel’s eyes mirrored the same one in Sarah’s when she was in that position. Leaning in close she nipped at Rachel’s ear, whispering harshly. 

“You’re going to come with my hands around your bloody neck, you hear me?”

Not that Rachel had a choice, Sarah had her pinned in place and her fingers were relentless. It took a few more seconds and she came. She would have gasped, probably would have screamed with the intensity were it not for the iron clasp around her throat. 

Relinquishing all contact, Sarah moved away and rinsed herself under the shower before stopping the water and sliding the door back to let herself out. She took a plush towel and giving her hair a quick dry wrapped it around her midriff. She risked a glance at Rachel who was semi slumped against the glass again. Turns out Sarah got that frontal view she was after. 

As Rachel finally clambered out of the shower, less than gracefully Sarah passed her a towel. She tilted her head to the side as all the clones apart from Rachel herself did when they were deep in thought. It was a strange sight, a glimpse of humanity in the otherwise robotic clone. 

“What are you ogling at, Sarah?”

“You... Your hair”

The usually poker straight perfectly symmetrical bob was damp and held the same curl that the others did. It made sense of course, genetics and all that. Rachel had always been so different in appearance to the others. The wave in her hair was a reminder that she truly was one of them. It made her look softer, less harsh. Sarah would put money on her despising it. 

Rachel was flustered and Sarah read it easily. For one who liked to think herself so above the others it must be scary to see such similarities. It was a rare show of insecurity on her part. Sarah was fascinated by it. Rachel made the mistake of trying to move past Sarah, she body blocked her and against her better nature ran a hand through the curls at the side of Rachel’s head. They surprised each other. Rachel even tilted her head into Sarah’s touch before they both snapped back to reality.

“Well have you not heard of straighteners? We can’t all be as scruffy as you”

“Sorry. I don’t exactly have time to straighten my hair with a damn framing square”

Sarah brushed it off though the image would linger. 

She started to dress herself, Rachel’s eyes on her the whole time. 

“Are you a total whirlwind at all times?”

Rachel was looking in disgust at the clothes dumped on the floor that were then replaced with the towel. 

“Sarah... your hair is dripping everywhere!”

How many times would Rachel tell Sarah off.

“I’d be careful about making any dripping comments, curly”

Rachel almost blushed. Almost. 

“So uncouth”

Rachel followed Sarah through to the kitchen. Christ she was like a shadow. 

Throwing on her jacket and shoes in the usual manner she turned back to Rachel, feeling strangely angry.

“Listen. You’re one of us, no matter what you think in that perfect little brain of yours.”

“Until next time, Sarah”

Opening the door and slamming it behind her in typical adolescent fashion, Sarah huffed and marched home. 

Rachel stood in the aftermath. She poured herself a large glass of wine, refusing to admit what she knew in her semi-existent soul was true. 

Sarah Manning would be her destruction.


End file.
